


Austin

by Kuraikya



Category: Austin and sara
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraikya/pseuds/Kuraikya
Summary: Meine eigene kleine Geschichte.Sie wird in vielen kleinen teilen erscheinen.
Relationships: Austin x Sara





	Austin

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte und ihre Handlung entspringen meiner eigenen Feder.  
> Wenn es euch gefällt könnt ihr mich ja auf Kofi besuchen  
> Ko-fi.com/rediantblog

Austin blickte unglaubwürdig auf sein Handy. 

Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass er wirklich mal eine „Love“ App installieren würde. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, fand er. Und er hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt Mädchen anzusprechen. Aber Angesichts seiner Situation hatte er das Bedürfnis wenigstens seiner Fantasie freien Lauf zulassen. Wenn schon keine heißen Nächte, dann vielleicht heiße Nachrichten.   
Er saß jetzt seit 2 Jahren im Gefängnis wegen Körperverletzung. Und es würden noch 3 weitere auf ihn warten. Irgendwann kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem eine andere Beschäftigung brachte. Ja, hier gab es den Sport, die Bücherei und manchmal bekam er einen Block und Bleistifte mit in seine Zelle. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er keinen Unterschied erkennen ob er ein Motorrad oder ein Fahrrad zeichnete. Das war der Moment in dem seine Mutter für ihn sein Handy mithinein schmuggelte. Die waren hier verboten, aber was hatte er schon noch zu verlieren? 

Und diese App war auch nicht allzu kompliziert: nach links wischen- nein danke und nach rechts hieß- ja bitte dich finde ich heiß. Also spielte er, wann immer er sich unbeobachtet fühlte mit seinem Handy umher, schaute sich Bilder an, wechselte ein paar Worte mit irgendwelchen Mädchen. Aber nie dauerte der Kontakt sehr lange. Entweder wollten die Mädchen was festes oder Austin war gelangweilt, nachdem er ein paar schöne Bilder und Wörter bekommen hatte.   
Es war gegen 20.00 Uhr als ein neuer „Match“ ihm vorgeschlagen wurde: Sara, war ihr Name. Leuchtende Augen, ein breites Lächeln und nur ein paar Worte über sich. Sie sah klasse aus. Warum also sollte er dieses Mal nicht auch nach rechts wischen?  
Austin zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er feststellte, dass sie online war und die Beiden sich jetzt in einem Chat befanden.  
„Hey“, schrieb er. 

„Hallo Austin.“, antwortete sie. 

Es fühlte sich sofort komisch an mit ihr zu schreiben. Er fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl. Keine Ahnung warum.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie. „Ganz okay, und dir?“  
Das alles war wie immer: ganz vorsichtig das Gespräch beginnen.  
„Gut. Ich bin überrascht das du mit mir schreibst.“, schrieb sie. „nach deinem Aussehen zur urteilen liegen dir doch alle Mädchen zu Füssen.“  
„Oh? So wie du =)?“ 

„Witzig. Aber so kriegst du mich nicht rum!“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich das versuche und es nicht andersherum ist?“  
Uhhh. Ihm gefiel, dass sie nicht sofort auf ihn ansprang, sondern ihm Kontra gab. Das hier dürfte vielleicht etwas länger unterhaltsam sein. Und wenn´s nur ein, zwei tage wären, dann hätte er wieder ein paar Tage mehr geschafft in diesem Loch. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich selbst hier hineingebracht hatte, aber dennoch war es ein Loch.   
„Oh, ich glaube das versuchts du- nur etwas frecher und cleverer als die meisten anderen hier auf dieser Plattform.“  
„was macht ein Mädchen wie du eigentlich auf so einer App?“  
„Und was macht ein Junge wie du auf dieser App“

Er lächelte. 

Sie gefiel ihm. Es machte Spaß auf ihre Antworten zu warten. Sie schien wirklich ihm keine Chance zu geben, aber auch das gefiel ihm. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte das all hier irgendeine Zukunft.   
„Wenn du die Wahrheit möchtest: dann suche ich jemanden, der mit mir auf einer Wellenlänge ist und nicht schon wieder einen Idioten, der nach ein paar Dates feststellt, dass ich zu anstrengend bin.“  
„Bist du es denn?“  
„… Manchmal… Vielleicht.“  
„Ich finde dich jetzt schon klasse, Sara, du bist erfrischend ehrlich…“ Er blickte auf die Uhrzeit seines Displays. „ich muss jetzt wirklich los.“  
„Was schon?“  
„Austin?“  
Doch er hatte längst ein Handy in sein Kissen gestopft. Gleich würde es einen Rundgang geben. Und er wollte sich nicht so erwischen lassen. Und vor allem nicht wegen einem Mädchen, mit dem er nur ein paar Worte gewechselt hatte. Sie könnte genauso gut ein Catfish sein… nicht das es irgendeinen Unterschied machen würde.


End file.
